bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Regalia Wing Dranoel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830045 |no = 8037 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 14 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 111, 114, 117, 121, 125, 129 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 15, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 127, 132, 137, 142, 147 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A noble dragonian prince born from the sacred bloodline, revered for his sovereign valor and triumphant victory in battles, the Gods sworn to seek and harness his powers for their unscrupulous plans. Having his lover and valuable prized wing forcefully abducted by the Gods, Dranoel surges on to a new journey to reclaim back the possessions that were rightfully his. Whilst his dragon soul ignites and intensifies, the dragon prince finds himself succumbing to the overwhelming power that was being unleashed. Albeit temptations of giving in to the persuasive desires of the dragon soul was compelling, Dranoel eventually broke free from the bondage and reigned control over it. The dragon soul eventually adapted a new form of an elemental wing, increasing Dranoel's dominance over it's full potential. |summon = Storm wing at max charge! C'mon, lets find some bad guys to hurt! |fusion = Wh-what is this mysterious source of power engulfing me from within!? Fwaaaahh-!! |evolution = What... overwhelming power, I now can sense the sacred bloodline that has been beseiged in me.. | hp_base = 4780 |atk_base = 1318 |def_base = 1500 |rec_base = 1165 | hp_lord = 5600 |atk_lord = 1430 |def_lord = 1613 |rec_lord = 1250 | hp_anima = 6193 |rec_anima = 1092 |atk_breaker = 1588 |def_breaker = 1455 |atk_guardian = 1272 |def_guardian = 1771 | hp_oracle = 5363 |rec_oracle = 1487 | hp_bonus = 600 |atk_bonus = 220 |def_bonus = 220 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Sovereign Amnesty |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk & 5% boost to critical hit rate for Earth types |lstype = Attack |bb = Crucifixion X Splendor |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts all Earth types' Atk by 50% for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830044 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Crucifixion X Splendor'' actually boosts 150% |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Dranoel 2 }}